Friends Protecting Friends
by journey maker
Summary: Tea, Serenity, Mai, Duke and Tistan need help, what the others do to protect them? some OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

A letter is delivered to Kaiba's Home. It is for Joey Wheeler. Opening it and after reading it, Joey fainted.

Seto picked up the letter and read it. "_Wheeler, if you want to see any of your friends again, you will do what I tell you. Here is proof that I have them." "Inside Seto found a photo and in it was, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai, and Serenity." _

Seto turned white and sat down. Roland heard Seto scream his name, and came running. Seto handed the letter to Roland and he too became very sick. "We need to find out who sent this to Joey and as soon as possible" Seto told Roland.

"I'll look into it and get back to you as soon as possible." Roland said.

"Thank you" Seto said.

He then revived Joey and helped him to the couch.

"God, Seto what am I going to do?" Joey asked his lover.

"We need to get some help" Seto said and he called Yami.

After telling Yami everything, Yami told Seto "that he would get hold of both Marik and Bakura and they would come over and discuss what needed to be done."

Chapter Two Coming Up.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As the Yami's approached the Kaiba Mansion, they noticed a strange looking car and went to investigate who was in the car.

Bakura yanked the door open and inside they found Mai and she was in really bad shape. They got her inside the Mansion and Seto called for a Doctor.

"We didn't see who it was, Mai told them. All I know is what the man said to tell Joey if he valued his friends, he would do exactly what he was told to, also no Police. I know that he man was very tall and kind of thinly built, but other then that, I don't know who it might be" she said. Mai was admitted to the Hospital under an assumed name.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik came with their Yami's and was there for support for Joey.

Seto, Yami, Marik and Bakura went into the Library to discuss what they could do to figure out who this monster was. "If we don't figure out and soon, he will just keep hurting them and it will eventually end up killing Joey, and I won't let that happen" Seto said.

Roland knocked on the door, and Seto opened it and he came into the room. "Did you find out anything?" Seto asked him.

"The car that Mai was found in has been gone over by our frenetic team and they found out something, but I don't know if it means anything. Roland showed them what they found. The car has been somewhere near the pier. There was some kind of substance found on the undercarriage of the car and they are trying to figure out what it is. When they do, maybe it will tell us more."

"Thank you" Seto told Roland.

"So we need to concentrate on the areas around the pier" Yami said.

"There is a lot of areas where someone could be hiding someone" Marik said.

"I will have Roland assemble several teams and have them start searching around the pier "Seto said.

He called Roland and told him what he wanted him to do. Right away sir," Roland said.

Chapter Three Coming Up.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

One of the Scientists who were investigating the substance, discovered what it was and he called Roland with the results.

"We have discovered that the car was in a Warehouse that was being used to store Automobile parts and that the substance was some kind of packing gel. We still need to find out what kind of gel it is, but we think that if you try to figure out what Warehouse they were storing Automobile parts then you will be that much more closer to finding the people you're looking for."

Roland called Seto and told him what they found out. "That's great" Seto said.

"I will get on the Internet and see if I can find out what we need to know. I'll call you when I've done some looking" Seto told him.

Mai was released from the Hospital and was brought back to stay at the Mansion. Joey learned what happened to her and he was glad that she was alright.

The next thing that was delivered to the Mansion was a video tape, and Seto got it before Joey could see what was on it. _As Seto watched the tape, he saw that Tea was being raped by three men. As she screamed from the pain that was inflicted to her body, there was a maniacal laughter in the background. _

_This is what is in store for your sister if you don't follow these instructions to the letter. _

_First you will bring go to the Press and in front of everyone you will tell how you cheated when you were at the Duelist Kingdom. How you didn't really beat Bandit Keith and how he is still the reining King of the World. _

_If you do this, then I will release everyone and no one else will get hurt. _

_You have exactly twenty four hours to do this. I will be watching to see that you do as I say. _

Now Seto knew who was behind this, it was Bandit Keith and he was a dead man!!!!!

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

"Oh my God!!!" Seto heard behind him. He turned around and there stood Joey.

"I'll kill that bastard" Joey screamed.

Before Seto could stop Joey, he ran out the door and ran out the gate and down the road in search of Bandit Keith.

Seto called Roland and told "him to find and stop Joey. He's after Bandit Keith, he is the one behind all of this and if we don't stop Joey he will get himself killed." "I'll find him" Roland told Seto.

Then Seto called "Yami and told him who was the one behind all of the things that were happening and that Joey found out and was out looking for Keith himself."

Yami said, "I'll make damn sure that Keith pays dearly for what he had done and I will also make sure that nothing happens to Joey."

"Thanks" Seto said to Yami and then he hung up the phone.

Yami had gotten hold of Bakura and told "him who was behind all of this" and Bakura swore to make Keith's life a living hell. He also said "that he would try to find and stop Joey."

As Joey ran off to find Keith, he didn't have any idea where to even begin to search. He stopped and leaned against a building and he broke down and started crying.

That is where Bakura found him. "Joey" Bakura softly said.

Joey looked at him with tears flowing down his face.

Bakura put his arms around him and held on tight. "Listen you need to go back to Kaiba's he said. You are in no condition to be of any help to anyone." Bakura said.

"I know, but when I saw what he did to Tea."

"Tea!" What did he do to her?" Bakura demanded to know.

Joey told him what he had seen and Bakura's eyes seem to turn dark black.

Bakura lowered his head and when he raised it, he let out the most terrifying animalistic scream and it scared the hell out of Joey.

"I need for you to go back to Kaiba's so I can go and take care of some animals Bakura barely got out."

I promise to go back Joey said.

Bakura found Marik and told him about what was going on and he too was very upset.

"We need to get these monsters and make them rue the day they were ever born" Marik said.

As they walked all of a sudden Bakura grabbed his head and fell to the ground.

"What is it?" Marik asked him.

"Someone is calling out to me" Bakura gasped.

"Just sit there and concentrate" Marik said.

All of a sudden Bakura stood up and said "I know where they are; we need to get hold of Yami" he said.

As the two Yami's walked towards the pier, Yami met them. "They are in that building" Bakura said as he pointed towards a building on the pier.

"Yami called Roland and let him know where to come."

"We know where they are," Yami called and told Seto.

"Thanks, and tell Bakura that Joey did come back." Seto said.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Roland and his men met the Yami's at the building. Alright what do we do now?" Roland asked them.

"Bakura, Marik and I will enter the building first, and we will take care of the men while you and your men get the others out safely" Yami said.

"You are to use no guns" Marik said.

Roland made the men promise not to use their weapons unless they are in real danger and they agreed.

Yami, Marik and Bakura went into the building and they found out where the hostages were; now they had to find Bandit Keith and his goons.

They heard talking and went to investigate and what they found made them really very sick. There in a room was Tristan, Keith and the other men.

"How much money will you ask from Joey for the safe return of his sister?" Tristan asked Keith.

"Half a million" Keith said and then all of a sudden all hell broke loose. Bakura, Marik and Yami used Mind Crushes on all of the men and sent their minds to the Shadow Realm.

Roland could hear screams coming from the other end of the building and told the men to get the others out, but where was Tristan?

When everyone was out and safely away from danger, Yami, Marik and Bakura appeared.

"Where is Tristan?" Whispered Roland.

"He was the one that helped get the others" Yami told him.

"What is Joey going to do when he learns this?" Roland asked.

Bakura stepped up to Roland and said, "he isn't going to learn it is he?"

Roland looked Bakura right in the eye and said "no he isn't."

Bakura and Roland they go back a ways, and they know the other pretty well.

Roland knows Bakura's reputation and he also knows the other side of Bakura, the one that not very many people know.

Marik asked "Bakura if he figured out who contacted him, and Bakura said "yes he knew."

"Are you going to tell me?" Marik asked him.

"It was Tea Gardner" Bakura said. I still don't understand it myself, but when she saw me just now, she whispered "thank you" and I heard her."

"We need to get them to the Hospital" Yami said.

What Tea didn't know was that Bakura already knew what the monsters had done to her and it didn't mean a thing to him. He still had feelings for her and was going to let her know when she was better.

Chapter Six Coming Up.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Roland and the men got Tea, Duke and Serenity to the Hospital, the Yami's went back to Kaiba's.

"How is she?" Seto asked Yami.

"She's in pretty bad shape." Yami said, but the doctors think that in time she will recover.

"You didn't say anything about Taylor, where is he?" Seto wanted to know.

"Dead I hope," they hear Joey say as he came into the room.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked him.

"Do you remember when I ran out of here the other day?" Joey said.

"Yes" Seto said.

"Well it wasn't because of Keith, it was because of Tristan." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"When I saw the tape of the men raping Tea, I knew who one of them were" Joey said.

"You mean one of them was Taylor?" Seto asked.

"Yes, Joey said. Even with the hood over his head I knew, because of the odd shaped birth mark on his ass Joey said. That is who I said I was going to kill when I ran out of here."

Bakura came into the room then and walked over to Joey.

"How are you doing?" He asked Joey.

"Trying to understand why he would do this," Joey said.

"You might never know, Bakura said. You need to get past this in order to help your friends."

Joey looked Bakura in the eye and with tears in his eyes he said, "when are you going to tell her?"

"Joey I really don't know" Bakura said. Yami and Seto looked at each other and wondered who they were talking about?

"The sooner you talk to her the easier it will be, believe me I know," Joey said.

Mai came into the room and she ran to Joey. "Is it really true? Was Tristan in on this?" Mai asked him.

Joey held his friend and said softly, "yes he was."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"We will never know" Joey said.

"How are the others?" Mai asked.

They are still in the Hospital and Mai, "Tea was raped." Joey said.

She collapsed in Joey's arms. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. "We need to be strong for her" he said.

"Who? Who did it to her?" Mai asked.

"Three men" was all he would say. He wasn't going to go into details.

"I need to see her" Mai sobbed.

"We will when the Doctor says we can" Joey said.

_The reason Joey told Bakura that he needed to talk to Tea as soon as possible, was that he had to talk to his sister about Tristan._

Serenity was in love with Tristan and it had gone as far as Tristan asking for her hand in Marriage. What in Hell would cause him to do all of this? Joey asked himself.

Seto knew what his lover was going through and he went to him to offer him his support. Joey loved Seto with all his heart and if he ever needed Seto, it was now!!!

"Listen Seto said to Joey. What you need to do first is to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault this happened."

"Seto I know, but God, he was going to marry Serenity and now I have to go and tell her that the man she loved is the one that helped in her abduction. He collapsed and Seto held him as he cried."

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Joey felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see who it was, and there stood Duke.

"Joey he said as he knelt down besides Joey. Hey, you can't blame yourself for what he did. He had us all fooled, even me who I thought knew him as well as anyone."

Mai came into the room then and upon seeing Duke she ran over and he held her while she cried.

Joey knew that they were a couple, but they didn't want anyone else to know right now.

Duke picked her up and with her in his arms went to sit down in a chair. "Baby don't cry" he whispered to her.

Joey looked at Duke and he said "Tea was raped by Tristan who was working for Keith.

"Dear God in Heaven, what was he thinking? Working for that monster?" Duke asked.

"We may never know" Seto said.

"What we have to do, is to try to move on for the others" Joey said.

Just then Duke looked at Joey, "God, I forgot about Serenity."

"I know, Joey said. I have to talk to her tomorrow and tell her all of this."

Seto took Joey to see Serenity and stood by his side as he told her about Tristan.

Joey held his sister as she cried, not only for herself, but for Duke and especially for Tea. "God, we could hear her screams as they raped her" she said.

Joey closed his eyes and couldn't bring himself to tell her that Tristan was one of the ones that raped Tea. Seto tightened his hold on Joey, letting him know that he was doing the right thing in not telling her the truth. As Joey held his sister, he heard a voice and knew that it was Bakura.

"How is she doing" Bakura asked Joey.

The look on both of Seto's and Joey's faces told Bakura that they couldn't tell her the truth and he really did understand, but he knew that Joey would have to eventually tell her.

Serenity looked at Bakura and held out her arms and he went over and picked her up and held her. She closed her eyes and whispered to him, "he was one of them, wasn't it?"

Bakura closed his eyes and said "yes" and she held on to him and cried.

"Little one, you will be fine" he said to her. Bakura looked at Seto and Joey and the look in Bakura's face told them that she already knew the truth.

"Can you ever forgive me for not telling you?" Joey asked his sister.

"Joey, I love you and I know why you did it, but right now we have to try to figure out why he would do this, and it will take a long time." Serenity said.

"Hey, we will all be with you and maybe we can all come up with an answers" Seto told her.

"Have you seen Tea yet?" Serenity asked Bakura.

"I was on my way there when I heard your voice and knew I had to come and see you." Serenity smiled at the Bakura and kissed his cheek. He was kind of embarrassed and that made all of them laugh.

"I guess I can't put if off any more" he said, and left to go see Tea.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Tea was laying in bed and she was looking out the window when she heard her name and looked towards the door. There stood Bakura and he asked "if he could come in."

She smiled at him and said "yes."

Bakura walked over to the bed and leaned over the rail and kissed her on her cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"The Doctors say that I should be able to go home by the end of the week, but I still have to come to grips with the rape, and sometimes it gets kind of hard." Tea said as a tear rolled down her face.

Bakura lowered the rail and sat on the edge of the bed and she went into his arms and she let loose and cried for all the pain she was put through.

Bakura cried right along with her. She lifted her head and she saw his tears. "Why? are you crying" Tea asked him.

He looked down at her and said, "because I love you and I want to help you bet better."

"You love me? How can you after what happened to me?" She asked.

"Listen, you are still the same woman the I fell in love with, nothing can change that" he said.

"But" he put his finger to her lips and silenced her.

"Tea, would you love me any less if something bad happened to me?" He asked her.

"You know that I wouldn't" she said. Then it hit her, and she grabbed hold of him and wouldn't let go.

"I will be here for you and will never leave you" Bakura said.

"It is going to be a long and bumpy road" she said.

He smiled at her and said, "no matter what you will always have me there for you."

"I love you she said and kissed him on his lips." He was getting kind of excited and didn't want to scare her, so he made his body stop, but she felt it and she smiled to herself.

"Bakura will you answer me truthfully if I ask you something?" Tea said.

"I will try" he said. "Who were the men that raped me?" Tea asked him. Oh, God how do I tell her he asked himself?

Taking a deep breath and he looked straight into her eyes and said. "One of them was Tristan" he said.

This didn't seem to surprise her at all. "I knew it, she said. There was something familiar about him, but I was so scared I couldn't figure out what it was. Where is he now?" Tea asked.

"He's gone to a place where he can ever hurt anyone again" he said.

"Who was he working for?" She wanted to know.

"Bandit Keith" Bakura said.

"What? Why would Keith do such a thing?" She asked.

"He was trying to get Joey to admit that he cheated in the Duelist Kingdom Games." Bakura told her.

"What? Is Joey alright?" Tea asked.

"He's trying to get through this" Bakura said.

"Is Duke, Mai and Serenity alright?" She asked.

"They are all fine and they are all worried about you." He said.

"Maybe tomorrow they can come a visit me she said. "Bakura, will you stay with me tonight?" Tea said.

"Honey, I sure will" he said. He got up to pull over a chair, when she stopped him.

"Not over there" she said.

"Are you asking me to sleep in this bed with you?" Bakura asked her. She shook her head yes, and he kissed her and told her that he would stay with her.

Several times that night Tea would start to whimper and Bakura would hold her and whisper that he loved her and that seemed to settle her down and she'd go back to sleep.

Bakura laid there and stared in the blackness and vowed that she would never go through that kind of pain ever again. She meant more to him then the air that he breathed.

If she would have him, he was going to ask her to become his wife and live her life with him. He also knew that it would be a very long time before she could make love, but he would wait till time ended and never regret ever loving her

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Tea was released from the Hospital, Bakura asked "her to come live with him and Ryou and she accepted. She just wasn't ready to be alone yet." Ryou loved her like a sister and he welcomed her into their home.

Tea asked for "Joey to come over, she wanted to talk to him."

Seto brought him, because he was afraid to let Joey out of his sight just yet. Joey was still having trouble dealing with all that had happened to his friends and sister.

Ryou answered the door and let them in.

"Joey come and sit beside me" Tea said. She took his hand in hers and made him face her.

"Listen, I need for you to understand that none of this is your fault. Tristan was as much my friend as he was yours and we both still didn't know him. What happened was terrible, but we both need to get over it and move on with our lives." Tea said.

Joey had tears running down his face and she wiped the off. Joey held on to Tea and they both cried for everything that happened and also for the loss of their friend.

"How is Serenity doing?" Tea asked him.

In a whisper because he had been crying, he told her that "she was trying to deal with it and she also said that we need to get over it."

"It must be very hard for her being that they were engaged to marry" Tea said.

"Yea, Joey said. But she has a friend that is helping her" Joey said.

"Who?" Tea asked.

"Mokuba has come back from America and they are spending a lot of time together and she is even laughing again" Joey said.

"How are you doing? Joey asked Tea, and don't lie to me."

She closed her eyes and said, "it is still very hard getting over what they did to me, but I'm going to make it." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her and said, "I have no doubt that you will."

"I need to ask you a question" Tea said.

"What is it?" Joey said.

"Would it make a difference if I was in love with Bakura?" Tea asked him.

"Hey, I already know and so does everyone else" Joey said.

"How do you know?" She wanted to know.

"It's written all over his face" Joey said.

"What's on my face" Bakura asked?

This made Tea and Joey jump and they started to laugh. Joey gave Bakura a very amusing look and said, "The look of love" and that made Tea laugh all the harder.

"So now I'm funny am I?" Bakura said as he walked towards Joey.

Joey got up and started looking for a way out of the room but Bakura blocked his exit.

"What no come back?" Bakura asked.

So Joey did the only thing he could, he walked right up to Bakura and did something that took Bakura by surprise, he kissed him on the lips.

Tea nearly fell off the couch in laughter and Bakura's eyes got really big and he didn't know what to do or say.

They both turned when they heard Tea laughing.

"Now that's the best thing for her" Bakura said. He turned to Joey, who was still trying to find a way out of there.

"Now I know why I like you so much Bakura said. You are always finding ways to make your friends feel better" he said to Joey.

"Thanks I try" Joey said.

"What are you two going to do next, dance?" Tea said with tears running down her face.

"Who knows" Bakura said as he walked over to where she was and sat down.

"Joey, would you do me a very big favor?" Bakura asked him.

"If I can" Joey said.

Bakura knelt down next to Tea and asked "her to marry him and she said yes. Now, will you be my best man" he asked Joey?

"I'd be honored" Joey said as he walked over to them and he shook his hand and kissed Tea's cheek.

"I thought that maybe you'd do the opposite and kiss him" Tea said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"That's later when we're alone" Joey said.

"I don't think so" Bakura said, which caused Tea to laugh even harder.

Chapter Ten Coming Up.

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Joey went to call Seto and told him about how Tea was doing and he was very glad. "Guess what?" Joey said.

"What?" Seto said.

"I'm going to be Bakura's best man at his and Tea's wedding." Joey said.

"That's the best news I've heard all day long, Seto said. They both deserve to have the same happiness that we have."

When he got home Joey sat on Seto's lap and he kissed him. "Hey, are you glad to see me?" Joey asked when he felt Seto getting erect.

Seto stood up and grabbed Joey by the hand and up the stairs they went to their room. When they got there, Seto locked the door and he showed Joey just how glad he was to see him. In fact he showed him all night long.

The next day, Serenity, Mai and Duke went over to visit with Tea. They were a little apprehensive about talking to her about what had happened, but they really didn't need to be, because Tea was the first to bring it up.

Bakura had told Tea that "Serenity did know about what Tristan had done to her and that she could talk to her about it if she wanted to."

They all sat down and started to talk and they were soon all in tears. Tea smiled at Mai when she saw how attentive Duke was to her and she asked "if they were going out?"

"She is the love of my life" he said.

Just then Bakura walked into the room and went and sat down next to Tea.

"Congratulations" Serenity said to them.

"Thanks" Bakura said.

"Mai and Serenity, will you both be my maids of honor?" Tea asked them.

"We'd love to" they said together.

"Duke will you do me a favor?" Tea asked him.

"If I can" he said.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" Tea said.

"I sure will" he said with tears in his eyes. They visited for a while longer and then Tea started to get tired and they went home.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Mokuba had just gotten home from the Mall when they got home, and he asked "Serenity if he could talk to her."

Mai and Duke excused themselves and went to her room.

"Tomorrow is Seto's birthday, and I need you to see the gift I got him and let me know if it is alright?" He said. He showed her the gift and she "told him that his brother would love it.

"Are you doing anything special for him?" Serenity wanted to know.

"What do you have in mind?" Mokuba asked her.

"How about a Party?" She said.

"He doesn't like parties, but what the hell, let's do it." Mokuba said smiling.

They went to the phone and started calling everyone and inviting them to the Party.

"Sure you can bring a gift if you want to" Mokuba said to Tea.

"Don't tell Joey, because he can't keep a secret from Seto" Serenity told everyone.

So now, to get the food and things ready and not let Seto or Joey know what they were going to do.

Mokuba asked Seto if "he could have a Party on Saturday."

"How many people will you want to have?" Seto asked him.

"Would thirteen be too many?" Mokuba want to know.

"I guess it would be alright, but you remember that it is up to you to clean up after the party." Seto told his brother.

"I will and thanks" he said.

Now to get things going. Mokuba went to Roland and told him what he had in mind, and Roland laughed out loud. "You little stinker he said. What can I do to help?"

Mokuba told him that he needed tables and chairs and Roland "agreed to help."

Then Mokuba went to see Marie, and asked "her if she could bake a cake for Seto's birthday? You bet I can she said. I will also have all the food ready that you will want."

Thanks he told her and he gave her a kiss. Now they had to wait till Saturday.

Bakura laughed when he heard about the Party. "I wouldn't want to be the kid's shoes when Seto finds out what the Party is really for" both he and Tea got a big laugh out of it.

"Well we will see when Saturday gets here" Tea said.

One thing that was on her mind, was would she ever be able to have sex again? She had an appointment to see the Doctor and she'd ask him. Bakura took her to her appointment and when the Doctor was through examining her, she asked him her question.

"Only you can answer that he told her. If your body is ready you'll know."

She thanked him and went to find Bakura and they went home.

When they got home, she told him that she needed to "ask him something."

They sat on the couch and he knew that it was really important to her. She closed her eyes and said "what if I can't be the woman you need?"

He understood what she was asking and he took her into his arms. "Listen, we will cross that road when we need to, but until then you need to get better and don't worry about anything else." Bakura told her.

She loved him for that and she knew that in the future she would be a real wife to him.

Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Saturday had finally arrived, and the things had been delivered and the men had set up the tables and tents.

Marie had all the food ready, now all they had to do was wait for everyone to arrive.

Roland was in charge of the barbecue and he was almost out of his mind wondering how Seto would react.

Joey for some reason knew that something was going on and he made it his mission to find out. One thing he knew, was that Serenity couldn't keep a secret from him and he cornered her and asked her "what was going on?"

She knew that he would eventually find out, so "she told him and he thought it was the greatest thing that everyone was doing for Seto."

"I'll keep quiet" he promised her.

Mokuba asked Seto and Joey to join them and have some fun. Seto didn't want to, but between Joey and Mokuba they got him to come.

After they had eaten, Mokuba stood up and faced his brother.

" Seto, you are the best brother any kid could want, and I want to let you know how much I love you." Mokuba told him.

Seto had tears in his eyes, and he told Mokie that he loved him too. Then it hit him, this party was for him!!! That little stinker he thought to himself.

Then Marie and Roland brought out the cake and he knew. Everyone stood and sang "Happy Birthday" to him. He turned bright red and they all laughed.

Everyone took turns telling him how the felt about him and this made it so hard to be mad at anyone of them.

Yami and Yugi gave him some funny ties, Ryou, Malik and Marik they gave him "gag underwear" and that made him really turn red. Serenity gave him a very rare copy of "Tale of Two Cities"

Joey gave him a envelope and inside was the signed adoption papers they had been waiting for, now they would become parents of twin boys. This brought cheers from everyone.

Mokuba gave his brother a card, and inside was a picture of them when they were younger.

Tea and Bakura gave him some very expensive cologne and a card that said to another year. He thanked everyone and they had a great time.

Later that evening, when Tea and Bakura were alone she asked him "if they could try something."

"What" he asked her?

She stood in front of him and held out her hand for him to take. They walked to their bedroom and she turned to face him and looking him right in the eye she said "make love to me please."

" Honey are you sure?" He wanted to know.

"I've never been sure of anything in my life" she said. She took off her clothes and he followed.

They then laid on the bed and he made damn sure that she wasn't afraid and then they made mad passionate love the whole night long. As they laid in each others arms, they cried tears of joy. What they didn't know, was at that moment they had created their love child.

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up.

Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

The wedding was beautiful. Seto told them that they could have the ceremony in the garden.

The sun was shining and everyone was there. When Duke walked Tea down the isle towards Bakura, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Tea and Bakura had written their vows and when they had exchanged them, there wasn't a dry eye there. Then the Minister said, I want to introduce Tea and Bakura Bakura and the place exploded with cheers.

At the reception Tea started to get sick.

Mai helped her to the bathroom, where she proceeded to loose everything.

Mai smiled to herself, because she kind of knew that was wrong.

Tea had told her how they had consummated their relationship and now Mai knew that she was going to have a baby.

Bakura was worried about her and went to find out what was wrong. He walked into the woman's bathroom and "demanded to know what was wrong."

Tea was putting water on her face and Mai smiled at him.

Tea looked at him through the mirror and said "nothing that a few months won't fix."

At first he didn't get what she meant, but then it hit him and he let out a great yell. Everyone there could hear him and they all were concerned.

Mai came out and said "that everything was alright. The bride just had a case of the jitters and that they would be right out." Bakura and Tea joined them and they enjoyed the rest of the day.

Tea went to the Doctor and he confirmed it, she was going to have a baby. Dr. Wilson was overjoyed for her. "In six months you will be having your baby" he said.

She had tears in her eyes and she smiled at him and said. "I'm the happiest woman in the world."

She went out to the waiting room and there sat her husband and when he saw her smile he knew.

"Let's go and tell our friends" he said and she agreed.

Bakura called Seto and asked "if they could come over and talk to him and Joey" and he told them sure.

When they got there both Joey and Seto knew that something was different about Tea and then they found out what it was.

"We are going to have a baby" she said.

Joey ran over to them and he embraced them and told them "how very glad he was for them."

Seto went to his desk and opening the drawer he pulled out a box and walked over to them and offered both Joey and Bakura a Cigar. It was made from gum and they all had a big laugh.

"This calls for a party Joey said. We can have one and you both can announce your great news then."

"That would be great" Tea said and then she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Morning sickness" Bakura said.

Bakura was so attentive to her every whim.

She loved the feeling of being pregnant even with the morning sickness, which didn't last long.

As she got bigger Bakura would touch her stomach and one day the baby kicked and it scared him.

She laughed. "It's the baby" she said.

He laid his head on her stomach and said, "I'm your daddy" and that made her eyes tear.

One evening after they had eaten and was watching the News, her water broke and when she told him he looked like he was going to be sick.

He called the Doctor who said "to get her to the Hospital and that he would be waiting for them."

She was in labor for ten hours and then she gave birth to a beautiful eight pound baby boy. He was screaming when he came out and that made Bakura laugh. When they placed him in his fathers arms Bakura cried. "Welcome home" he said and Tea lost it.

They named their son, Matthew Ryou Bakura.

"He called everyone and told them."

Joey woke Seto to tell him and he just grunted. You see they had their twin boys and one of them had kept Seto up all night crying. Joey smiled at his love and let him sleep.

"Give her our love" Joey said.

"I will and thanks for all you and Seto have done for the two of us" Bakura said.

Just then Bakura heard the screaming of a baby, "oh, no its one of the twins again Joey said. I've got to go before Seto wakes up."

He heard Bakura laugh in the background and hung up the phone.

Joey ran to get the crying baby. By the time he got there, Seto was already there holding their son in his arms and rocking him and they two of them went to sleep.

Just then their other son decided to wake up and Joey picked him up and smiled down on him. Joey then got tears in his eyes as he thought back on what had happened and he wished it could have been different and that Tristan could be here to be apart of all their lives.

Joey smiled at Seto sitting there hold their other son because all of a sudden there was a terrible smell and Seto opened his eyes and said "for someone so small you can really smell nasty." The baby grinned up at him and Seto kissed his head. He then looked up and there stood Joey hold their other son and as their eyes met they both smiled. They named their sons, Henry Jacob Kaiba (for Joey's father) and James Samuel Kaiba (for Seto and Mokuba's father).

Then Joey closed his eyes and he thought about how Mai and Duke were engaged to get married and Mokuba and Serenity had pledged to be faithful to each other till they got through College and then they would be getting married too.

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreaciated all of you for taking time to read this story...:)

THE END………….


End file.
